Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar Law (real name: Trafalgar D. Water Law; トラファルガー・D・ワーテル・ロー) is the Captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates. He is also called the "Surgeon of Death" due to his combat skills and medical expertise. He is also later on revealed to be a "D" bearer himself, much like Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Years ago, Law was originally the only survivor of his hometown of Flevance due to a disease that took over and thus resulted in a massive quarantine. Law eventually served as one of Donquixote Doflamingo's pirates due to a lust for destruction as he was soon to be dead in three years via the aforementioned disease and having lost everything in his life. When Doflamingo killed his brother Corazon a.k.a. Rosinante (an undercover navy officer against him and who was the only person in Law's life that cared for him and even bothered to help find a cure for his illness), Law left Doflamingo and thus formed the Heart Pirates. Law eventually plotted his revenge towards him for years, leading up to the events at Dressrosa. Law was one of the pirates who participated in the Marineford War against the World Government. In the aftermath, he joined the Shichibukai until Fujitora revoked his status. Role in Games Law's appearance in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 comes after Luffy's alliance rescues Whitebeard from Teach's control. He points out that even if they could continue the pursuit, the black bearded pirate had disappeared with a large portion of the Marines. The only reason for Law's recruitment was to take down Blackbeard. When that is taken care of, he would deal with the others himself. Even though the Operation Dial is gone, the surgeon found out the Frenzy Dials would be resupplied at Sky Islands. In this game, he is first seen in his time-skip form, via his coat and new hat. Law's canonical appearance would be during the Sabaody Archipelago in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, via his pre-time-skip form. Initially Law appears out of coincidence and encounters both the Straw Hat Pirates and Eustass Kid, and even has a few interactions with him. Eventually Law reappears at Marineford in order to rescue Luffy and Jinbei. For most of the part, he seems to be someone who would sit back more on the sidelines, deciding to "claim the throne" while Luffy and other major forces do the work upon reaching the New World. Via his time-skip form, Law appears at Punk Hazard trying to find Caeser Clown, hatching a intricate plan to bring down Kaido, one of the Four Emperors. Via prior trauma during his time spent with Corazon, Law settles his score with Vergo, one of Doflamingo's executives. Later on, Law then traverses with the Straw Hat Pirates to form an alliance to take down Kaido, along with some notable hijinks that often comically shocks Law to no end. Eventually during Dressrosa it is shown Law has mainly set up such schemes in order to kill Doflamingo in his brother's place (as like their father, Corazon was too kindhearted to "pull the trigger"). From there, despite plans falling apart due to several events, Law would even try to risk his own life to kill Doflamingo no matter what it takes. During their confrontation Law then reveals his "D" initial to Doflamingo, stating that due to Doflamingo's former World Noble/Celestial Dragon stats, both Luffy and him would eventually oppose him through fate someday. Due to the Dressrosa arc not fully being concluded in the original series (manga and anime alike) by the time Pirate Warriors 3 takes place, Law and Luffy confront Doflamingo themselves and soon during a reversal they receive help from all the other allies. Doflamingo soon escapes after being dealt a mighty blow by both Luffy and Sabo as Law attempts to finish him off. Eventually Law despite wanting to break his alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates continues with them to tackle on the Four Emperors, just as Luffy proclaims they will take on Kaido. Personality Trafalgar Law is almost always seen with a smile on his face. One of the few times he doesn't smile is when he's shocked, explaining things or frowning in deep thought. He's often a very calm and calculating character, who isn't afraid to boast about how strong he is in battle as well as being rather reckless and defiant, which also ties into his slight streak of cruelty. However, he does have a few standards. Another notable trait about Law is his dislike of being ordered around, but knows what's best for a current situation at times. Despite his possible antagonizing towards Luffy, the Straw Hat captain is quick to consider Law his friend despite their supposed alliance during the time-skip. However, his grudge against Doflamingo due to the death of the one and only person who cared for Law drives him to his goal of revenge, and to act harsh towards anyone who dares insult Corazon like so. Quotes :See also: Trafalgar Law/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pirate Warriors 2 : , , , , : Slashes downward, outward, upward-inward, outward then inward at once slanted-up on the fourth input, then finishes with a back-turning slash. Creates a Room in front of him just before the first slash comes out on the first input. : , , , : Tact (Takuto; タクト): Law uppercuts with his sword in reverse-grip, launching enemies into the air, before unleashing a horizontal sword-drawing slash on them also in reverse grip. Finally he points his index finger upward to pop the enemies back into the air (the actual Tact technique). The Tact always launches the target(s) near in front of Law's position, even if he cancels the attack and moves away somewhere else. : , , , , : Unnamed variation of Tact where Law bends down and performs several hand gestures. These start a succession of rock-based attacks via telekinesis. First, a single slab of rock erupts out of the ground in the Room, launching enemies upwards. Then two separate slabs erupt and smash into each other. Finally, he stands up with a downward gesture to drop down a large boulder, which knocks enemies away. The final input can be easily cancelled by certain ally-based actions (like a Kizuna Attack in the third game) if is tapped too carelessly. : , , , : Law steps forward a bit while waving his nodachi back into its sheath, then doing a drawing slanted slash upward to his right that launches targets slightly. : , , , , : Shambles (Sanburuzu; シャンブルズ): Law sheathes his sword and then swaps the heads of all the enemies inside the Room for large cannonballs with a swatting hand gesture. The cannonballs then explode afterwards, but oddly does not count as a fire-based attack in that regard. Launches targets upon exploding, though sometimes the second explosion will not bypass certain states of the target(s) such as invincibility (especially if they are not stunned prior). : , , : Tact (Takuto; タクト): Law lays down a Room (same as his first input), but instead of slashing he instead pops the targets inside it into the air. He then makes them fly and spin around in the air in a manner similar to telekinesis, then gestures his hand to slam them onto the ground which knocks them away. The first Tact acts as the same as his , , , , only it launches less higher. : , : Scan (Sukyan; スキャン): Law uses the sheath of his sword to emit a ray through the Room to put defense-lowering markers onto enemies inside the Room. Inflicts a small launch onto any airborne/juggled enemies. : , , , : Counter Shock (Kauntā Shokku; カウンターショック): '''Law teleports to the top of the Room and while placing his thumbs on it, unleashes a large electric shock into the Room. The first input unleashes a minor surge, while the second one unleashes a bigger one that deals knockback. If his Room is laid down with his '''R1 (or through dash-cancelling the prior string) and Law is not near it when he performs this technique, he will instantly teleport to it on the second input, granting him some map-travel capabilities (he will always warp to the closest part of the Room). : , , , , : Tact (Takuto; タクト): Law unsheathes his sword and unleashes a flurry of lightning fast slashes via flailing his sword around (more hits are added with each input of ). Finishes by popping the enemies back into the air with a Tact, and the Tact finisher may still occur even if the final portion of the attack is Dash-cancelled. The Tact-finisher acts the same as his , , , and versions of Tact. Somewhat modeled after his Catastrophe attack from the game One Piece: Gigant Battle 2: New World and One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. : : Level 1 Special: Scalpel (Mesu; メス; (Mes means Scalpel in Dutch)): Law creates a Room in front of him. He then dashes forward through the group of enemies thrusting his index and middle fingers forward. Upon stopping, he then gestures with his hands to crush the hearts of any targets with his Room, causing a fall-over state on all those hit. Cannot effect those knocked out of the Room just in time. The Room created prior does not cause targets to flinch outside of the Special activation range, and if Law himself connects with the dash instead of having someone in the Room, then the attack will work as normal on them. : : Level 2 Special: "No will ever go back-!" ("Mō dare mo hikikaesene-!"; "もう誰も引き返せねェ!"): 'Law creates a large Room, then tosses his up his sheath into the air and pulls his Kikoku back with both hands gripping it to ready himself. He then does an extremely wide slash that affects the entirety of the Room, then catches back his sheath and re-sheaths his nodachi afterwards. Causes a fall-over state on all targets hit, even if they are airborne/juggled. The Room created prior does not cause targets to flinch outside of the Special activation range. Most likely a nod to his finishing blow against Vergo in the series' canon, in both the attack used and the iconic quote spoken after (only spoken in the third game). :'R1 (Special Skill): ROOM/ルーム; Rūmu (Room): Deploys a Room. Unlike his combo strings, this room can be created independently and does not disappear until Law starts to perform a combo or when a set amount of time passes. The player can move Law away from this Room if they wish, and the Room will still remain in its initial location, allowing Law some zoning potential with his Room attacks. Normally, when Law begins his or combo chain without using his R1 first, Law will automatically lay down a Room before starting the chain. However, if his R1 is used to lay down a Room first, the initial Room-creating animation at the beginning of his and strings is omitted due to using the R1-based Room as the basis; the Room created is also formed a bit closer to Law. All Rooms created from any of Law's attacks flinch slightly on juggled/airborne targets and have a slight vacuuming effect towards the center. Pirate Warriors 3 Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , : Radio Knife (Rajio Naifu; ラジオナイフ): Variation of his usual Room-cutting/Amputate ability. Law holds out Kikoku just after his third normal string input, then does a sideways flip into the air towards his left, electrically-slashing anyone inside the Room just as he re-sheaths his blade when he lands. This causes targets to fall-over slowly (or will likely launch them, especially if they are juggled/airborne, save for against grounded named-major units) while also putting a defense-lowering marker over them. : , , , , : Injection Shot (Injekushon Shotto; 注射/インジェクションショット): Follow-up technique to Radio Knife. Once Law lands, he immediately tosses his sheath upward into the air to place both hands on his sword and points the blade forward. Law then charge-thrusts his sword forward to attack enemies in front of him. Does not lower defense with a marker by itself despite the attack showing one, and knocks enemies far back on hit. One of the few double input C4 attacks, which does not allow for Law to dash cancel into it (doing so will cause him to dash cancel into a possible run instead of maintaining his attack string). Pirate Warriors 4 Fighting Style Law ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Op-Op Fruit, a fruit that allows him to manipulate objects and space within a certain area he dubs Room. His Room must first be activated in order for him to use any of his techniques. He uses his Devil Fruit abilities in tandem with his swordplay, wielding a nodachi named Kikoku (Ogre Wail). He is able to freely slice and split anything in his Room, including body parts (without permanent damage). He can also reattach the things he slices to other things inside his Room. He can also swap the places of anything in his Room similar to teleportation, as well as move objects around in a telekinetic-like manner. The Op-Op Fruit revolves around a medical/surgery theme, as the Op in the name refers to "operation". The fruit is used at its highest potential when wielded by a user with substantial medical knowledge, and since Law is a doctor, he is able to wield his powers with great efficacy. He is also able to generate electricity to use electric-themed surgery attacks, such as Counter Shock and Radio Knife. Much like the aforementioned theme, almost all of Law's techniques are named after medical and surgical terms. Law is able to make one-sided scuffles with the use of his Room via zoning placement, but there comes a massive weakness in that it makes his attacks restricted to where he initially places a Room. His attacks are also weakened in both damage and knockback properties if Law strikes an opponent outside of a Room with any of his sword-based moves as a gameplay balance, save for a few. His Counter Shock attack will teleport him to the top of his Room to perform the attack, no matter where the Room is placed, which gives Law some map mobility as well. Attacks like his Shambles and Mes however, are completely limited to a Room's space; this overall gives him a fairly stationary playstyle that makes it difficult against more mobile targets, but is somewhat mitigated with the properties of his new C4 string in the third installment. Regardless, proper usage of his R1 cancels to form new Rooms allows Law to redirect his attack strings in the hands of a skilled player. Gallery Trafalgar Law Alternate Costume (OP3).png|Pre-Timeskip outfit Law-dressrosa-oppw3dlc.png|Downloadable costume Category:One Piece Characters